


What If...

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jill has something to celebrate... you both do.
Relationships: Jill Scott/Original Female Character(s), Jill Scott/Reader
Kudos: 1





	What If...

“What if…”

“Stop it.”

You hush her quickly, kissing her into silence as you smooth her suit one more time. 

“I’m proud of you… now go get your reward… before I make you.”

She nods, leaves and you smile, moving swiftly to get things in place. You know, when she finally comes home, she will be surprised. You have arranged a lot of things, you prepare the bedroom first, flowers, rose petals, candles which you leave unlit for now. You move down from there, spreading out the rose petals, prepare the dinner table. 

She is home hours later, smiling but shy. Still acting as if you won’t like her now. She’s always been a little shy, that’s part of why you did all the extra work. She’s blushing by the time you’ve finished the dinner you prepared, happy to let you tend to her. 

She follows when you lead her up the stairs, letting you pull her into the bedroom, you move first, of course, moving to help her undress, smirking when her breath hitches slightly, running a gentle hand up the inside of her thigh, kissing her gently even as you tease her a little.

She bucks a little, panting out a noise against your lips, a firm hand running under your skirt and underwear as she moves, finally, to mirror you. Despite the plan to take control you find your touch faltering, your breath hitching again softly. 

“Oh fuck.”

She smirks against your lips, finally getting brave, moving to pull you closer even as her pace ups. You don’t try to stop her, giving in and letting Jill have full control, giving her the lead but moving to mirror her. 

Neither of you watches the time. Neither of you cares about the time for once. You both shake undone at the same time, Jill finally bothering to finish undressing you before she leads you to the bed, smirking as you flop onto your back, beckoning her down. 

Kisses are softer now, less demanding, and Jill smiles when you kiss her with a real love. 

“My Scottie.”

You murmur the words, still so proud. 

“I love you.”


End file.
